I want there to be an us
by Peace and Love831
Summary: Elena has bonnie do a spell to help her find out what she is missing, and when she gets a certain memory back she confronts damon about it.  i know its been done a lot but i couldnt help myself
1. I remember

Me and Bonnie are on her bed getting ready to do the spell when Bonnie speaks up "are you sure you want to do this" I nod my head "ya I'm sure. I know I'm missing something, and it's driving me crazy trying to figure out what it is, and I want it back" she nods her head in agreement and starts the spell.

When it's done, I don't feel any different and nothing has come back, but Bonnie says that it could take awhile. So I thank her and head home. I'm writing in my diary when it all comes back to me.

"_Cute pj's"_

"_I'm tired Damon"_ he stands up and walks towards me. He holds up my vervain necklace and says "_brought you this"_

I was surprised. I thought that I was never going to see that necklace ever again. "_I thought that was gone,"_ Damon shook his head.

"_Thank you_" I said to him, reaching to take the necklace, but Damon pulled it back out of my reach, "_please give it back"_

"_I just have to say something" "why do you have to say it with my necklace" _I said

"_Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life"_ he replied "_Damon, don't go there"_

"_No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." _There was a long pause, until Damon said sincerely, "_I love you, Elena" _He looked into my eyes and continued, "_and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you" _He paused for a second and swallowed,

"_Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does."_ He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. He stroked my face gently. He spoke in a quiet voice, full of suppressed emotion.

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do" _he says as a tear escapes his eye.

The memory comes back with such force that it makes me light headed. I can't believe Damon took away my memory. I am so angry, I decide to go see him and call him out on it. I leave my house and rush to go speak to Damon.

I walk into the boarding house uninvited and go into the parlor where I know Damon is going to be. He is pouring himself a drink when I walk in. I stop in the middle of the room and pause for a second before I start to speak.

"Why did you take away my memory" he stops with the glass half way to his lips when I say this.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he takes a drink from his glass. I walk a little closer to him.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you did, I remember what you said to me. How could you do that, how could you just erase my memory like that?" He is shocked that I remember, but recovers quickly, downs the rest of his drink and then speaks "because it wasn't yours to remember" that makes me even more angry "that doesn't even make any sense" I yell

"What do you want me to tell you huh? You want me to be honest with you, because I remember the last time I did that you rejected me, and told me it would always be Stefan. I did what I did to get if off my chest and made you forget so you wouldn't crush my heart _again_ even though I don't think you can crush it to much more than you already _have_" I flinch at the harshness of his words

"It was my burden to bare, not yours" I start to walk closer to him, but not too much "you're wrong, Damon. I deserved to know. It belongs to me just as much as it does to you" he shakes his head

"You've known how I felt about you before this, maybe not to this extent but close enough, and you used it against me. So I don't get how you remembering me actually coming out and saying it, is going to change anything. What difference does it make? Or is this going to be a new tactic of yours to get me to _be the better man_"

My eyes start to water, but I told my tears back. This isn't the direction that I wanted this to go. "Damon, it isn't like that. I came here to yell at you ya, but on the way here I started to think about things" he stares at me while pouring another glass "well don't hurt yourself" he says with his famous Damon smirk. Ass.

"Damon, I'm serious. Stefan and I have been broken up for awhile now, and I've been thinking lately that I don't think that it's going to change. We haven't been right for awhile now. I've felt like there was always something missing" now I walk right up to him and look him in the eyes.

"I went to Bonnies' trying to figure out what it was, and now I know. It's you Damon" he stares at me for a second before he looks down and shakes his head. Then he starts to back up and then looks me in the eyes again.

"So let me get this straight. Hearing me say I love you, all of a sudden makes you want to be with me. Wow, that's a good one, even for you" He starts to laugh. I try to walk up to him, but he holds up his hand to stop me and backs up a little more.

"Damon, please let me explain..."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to give us a shot just because _now_ you realize you want to give us a chance? Just because I'm going to risk my life to save yours doesn't mean that I still want us to be an _us._ I can't trust you Elena, not with my heart, not anymore" I can't hold back the tears from rolling down my cheeks any longer. I know I've hurt him in the past, and I wish I could change that, but I can't.

"I love you, Elena. I don't care about anyone, the way that I care about you; and I will be here to help save you. I want to be with you, but I can't. No one can hurt me the way you can. If I decide to give us a shot and then later you realize that you made a mistake… I won't be able to survive that."

"Damon please," he walks up to me and puts his hand on my arm and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry Elena" he says as he pulls back, and then he's gone. My tears are in full force now. I realized I love Damon, but now it's too late.

No Elena, don't go there. It's not too late; I'll show him I'm serious. I'll make him see that I do love him, that I won't change my mind.


	2. Make her forget

I leave to go find Bonnie, and try to figure out what exactly she did and make her reverse it. So I go to her house. I knock on the door and after about a minute she answers and gives me her judgey little glare.

"What do you want" I glare back "I want to know what you did to Elena. Somehow she remembers something she _shouldn't_ and your name got mentioned into the mix. So I'm here to make you take it back. Whatever you did you need to reverse it"

She looks shocked but it quickly turns to anger "whatever you made her forget, she has the right to know about it" I just stare at her, confused that she would think that, and then I get it.

"She didn't tell you what I made her forget did she" now it's her turn to look confused "no she didn't, and she doesn't have to. What does me knowing have to do with what you did. Unless it ends with you on the ground in pain" I laugh at her little threat.

"it has to do with the fact that you wouldn't be saying she has the right to know, if you _knew_ what is was, and how it's making her act" she steps outside and crosses her arms over her chest and looks at me seriously.

"what are you talking about" I give her my famous smirk before saying "I'm talking about how I told her I loved her and made her forget before I gave back her necklace" she stares wide eyed at me in complete shock, no doubt at the fact that I would admit that I actually have feelings. I continue before she has a chance to recover.

"And now she thinks she's had some type of euphony and believes I'm the one for her" now she just looks at me in disbelief, never believing that Elena would _ever _want to be with me. Well that makes two of us.

"So you're saying that what you made Elena forget, was you telling her that you _love_ her" Ya, didn't we already go over this. I just said that's what I did. If it's even possible, she glares even harsher at me.

"Is this some kind of game you are playing, because if it is, I will…" "Make my head explode ya ya I know. And how can this be a game when _I'm_ the one that made her forget, and _you're_ the one that made her remember" she stops glaring at me and drops her arms to her side.

"So what do you want from me, even if I found a way to make her forget again I wouldn't. She's my friend and I would never do that to her" I just shake my head in disbelief "it's either that, or Elena is going to try to convince me we belong together, and we both know that she is stubborn enough to never give up" I can see the agreement in her eyes and than she looks at me with a confused expression. Now what.

"Why do you want her to forget _again_ anyways? I mean I know that you want her, and now she wants you to. So why do you want me to help take that away. Not that I am complaining or anything, because I definitely don't want her to be with you, but why don't _you_ want it"

What's with all the questions, she should be up to helping me no questions asked. "What difference does it make why I don't want her to want me?"

"I'm not saying it matters, I'm just curious" she says "curiosity killed the cat you know" I reply, she just shrugs "that's ok, the cat has 9 lives" ha ha ha funny little witch.

"I'm not good for her, and you know that, hell everyone here knows that. So are you going to help me or not" she stares at me for awhile contemplating what to do, and then she nods her head. Good.

"I'll she if there is a counter spell, but if there isn't, what are you going to do then" I think about that for a second and then it comes to me.

"If there is nothing in your little witch book, then you're going to make sure she isn't sipping on vervain. If she isn't than I'm going to snatch her precious little necklace and make her forget again. But this time if she comes to you, you can do the spell so she isn't suspicious, but make sure it doesn't work. Got it"

She nods her head in agreement "ok, I'll see what I can do" and with that I leave to await her call.


	3. Switching sides

**THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS GOOD AS THE FIRST TWO, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER AFTER THIS…THANK YOU FOR READING**

I cant believe I'm working alongside Damon of all people. I have to though, this is for Elena. She doesn't know what she is getting herself into. She isn't thinking straight. Maybe my spell went wrong, ya that's it, there's no other explanation.

After what seemed like forever searching though my spell books, I couldn't find anything. Which means that now I have to see if she has vervian in her system. I hate going behind her back like this, but this is for the best. Damon is dangerous and he could hurt her. Hearing someone knocking on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

I open the door to find Elena staring back at me. "Hey Elena, I was just about to call you to see if you wanted to hangout" She looked sad but also had one of those determined looks that she gets when she is hell bent on getting what she wants. Oh boy.

"hey Bonnie, I just need someone to talk to" I nod my head "Sure come in" even though I'm pretty sure I know what she wants to talk about.

We go up to my room and sit on my bed and get comfortable. We stay silent for awhile before Elena finally speaks up "I figured out what I was missing. I remember something that Damon made me forget" ya he told you he loved you, gag

"He told me he didn't deserve me, but that Stefan did" I didn't hear that part. Wow, who knew Damon would give up something I _know_ he desperately wants, just because he doesn't deserve it. I'm pretty sure that never stopped him in the past. Maybe I've been a little to harsh on him.

"I confronted him about it, and told him that I want him to, but he got angry and turned me down" she looked like she was on the verge of tears

"well, maybe it was for the best" she looked at me confused, and then got a little angry

"how can you say the Bonnie. I mean I know you hate him, but he has turned himself around. He stopped killing people, he isn't as big of a dick as he was when he first came into town. I know that I have been mean to him to, but I think…I _know_ that I love him"

Now I get a little angry "I get that he has gotten better, but that doesn't change what he is _or_ what he's done. I mean he killed your brother. How can you get over that, and what about Stefan. I thought he was the love of your life. And you cant say that you love Damon, just because you _heard_ him say it first, that doesn't make any sense"

I can tell the anger in her was rising, but then suddenly it changed and she looked at me with a very confused expression. "how do you know he told me he loved me. I never said that was part of the memory. So how do you know that's what he said" _shit_

"Elena…"

"_How_ do you know that Bonnie" Damon is _not_ going to like this

"I know what he said, because Damon came over here to ask me something" she looked even more confused

"what did he ask you" I knew she was going to ask that. I should lie, but I cant. She is my best friend, and it isn't right.

"he wanted to know what I did that made you remember" she nodded her head waiting for me to continue

"and he wanted me to find a way to take it back...to make you forget again" she looked like I had just slapped her

"and you were going to help him" I sign, I cant believe I got pulled into this "No…not at first…not until he told me what he made you forget, and how you had said that you wanted to be with him to"

She got off the bed and started to pace, and then stopped and looked at me "you are supposed to be my friend. How can you do this to me" I got off the bed to and went in front of her

"I _am_ your friend, and I wouldn't have helped him if it was something different. I don't know if it was the spell that I did, that made you have these feelings back, but it isn't right. I'm just trying to fix this"

"what makes you think that a spell would make me feel like this" I thought it was obvious "because, you didn't love him before, and hearing someone say they love you doesn't automatically make you feel the same way" she shakes her head at me in disagreement

"Bonnie, the spell didn't make me fall for him. I've had feeling for Damon long before this" no that's not true

"Elena, your wrong…"

"I'm not. I just denied it in the past, because I was scared" I nod my head "ya well, you should be, because it's _Damon_"

She shakes her head "No Bonnie, that's not why I was scared" now I'm confused "then why"

She sighs "because, the feeling I have for Damon, are strong, and whenever I am around him, my skin tingles and I don't know,...it's hard to explain. But what I do know is that I've never felt that way with anyone, not even with Stefan. That's when I knew that, he could hurt me, more than anyone. I wouldn't be able to handle that hurt, not after what happened with my parents. I never thought he felt the same before now"

She pushed some of her hair behind her ear "I knew that he liked me, but I thought it was because I looked like Katherine. But when you did the spell and I remembered what he said. I knew that it was because it was _me_"

She has the biggest smile on her face, I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time. Now I know that what I was about to do would have been more wrong than I would have imagined.

"I'm sorry Elena, I didn't know. I thought it was my fault. That I messed up the spell somehow. What can I do to make you forgive me" she give me a small smile

"I know that you don't like Damon, but after what he did, that should help you realize that he _really_ does care about me. He would never hurt me, not anymore"

"ya, I'm starting to see that" I reply "will you help me, make him realize that this isn't a mistake, that I care about him to. He's afraid I'm going to hurt him. That this is a joke or something. So will you please help me make him realize that it isn't"

I nod my head "ya, I'll help you, but just incase he finds out I'm working with you, you should probably drink vervain" So I guess I'm switching sides, well I guess I'm _still_ kind of helping Damon. It's just not in the way he originally thought.


	4. beautiful mistake

I was at the Grill when I got a call from Bonnie saying to meet her at my house. When I got to my place, I heard movement inside and figured she let herself in, since Stefan was out of town for awhile. I go into the parlor and I saw her and then I saw Elena. Shit, well I guess that means I'm alone on this. Or maybe I could get Stefan to help when he gets back. I wouldn't have to worry about his alliance.

"I take it she knows about the plan then" I look at Bonnie and she looks down with guilt in her eyes and then I look at Elena who looks really pissed

"You are _unbelievable_ Damon" she spits out

"I'll take that as a yes then" I walk over to pour myself a glass of bourbon, because I can tell I'm going to need it. After I down the first glass I look back at Elena.

"Did you honestly think that I was just going to let it go. You remembered when you weren't supposed to, and I know how _stubborn _you can be, and knew you wouldn't back off about it. So I thought I could get help from Sabrina over here to take it away"

Elena just continued to glare at me "but as you can see that didn't work out. So I guess I'm left to figure out my other options" now she stared at me confused

"what do you mean by 'other options'" I down another glass before going on

"you don't really think I'm going to let you keep that in your head do you" both Elena and Bonnie looked at me shocked

"how do you plan on doing that, since your first plan didn't work" that is the question isn't it

"I'll figure it out" she shook her head in anger

"why don't you want me to remember so badly. Taking it away isn't going to make me not have these feelings for you" I stare at her for a second thinking about how to reply

"maybe not, but you wont try to act on them" I can see her eyes start to water. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want her to hurt me either.

"Why are you doing this Damon"

"because Elena, you deserve better. I'm not good for you" she walks closer to me but is still a few feet away

"that just shows how good you are for me" I look at her confused

"Elena, you're just confused. You don't want to be with me. Once you and Stefan get over whatever it is you to are having a problem with, you'll forget all about wanting to be with me" my voice breaks at the end. Damn emotions.

EPOV

I can see that I'm breaking through some of his walls, and I can tell he doesn't want to give up the last bit of control he has left over his emotions.

"that's not true, I want to be with you, only you" he shakes his head and mumbles what sounds like a why. I can feel the anger start to build again. Why doesn't he just believe me.

"because I'm in love with you, you insufferable jackass" I yell, which catches both Damon and Bonnie off guard

Now Damon is angry "why should I believe you, huh. When _you're_ the one that told me that it would _always_ be Stefan, and now you come here expecting me to believe you've just suddenly changed your mind…like it's that simple"

"Damon…" I try to say but get interrupted

"Don't" he chokes out, sounding more vulnerable then ever. I walk all the way up to him, I'm not going to let him close off from me.

"look at me…please" I can tell he doesn't want to, but he does anyway

"there's not a minute that goes by every hour of everyday that I don't think about you. You are such a part of me, and I know that before I pulled away from that, but not anymore. I was scared about how I felt about you, because you make me feel like no one else ever has" I put my hand on his cheek

"I tried to ignore it, to push them away, and it worked for a little while. But then you would come around and the feeling would come back full force. I couldn't help but want you, more than I wanted to. I never thought I would fall so hard…but I did"

he puts his hand over mine and uses his other to brush some of my hair behind my ear "Do you mean it"

I nod my head "it's you that I live for" he looks into my eyes searching to see if what I'm saying is true, he must have found it because he leans into kiss me. I expect to feel his lips on mine, but I don't, I open my eyes and see him staring at me.

"This is a mistake" I lean in the rest of the way to kiss him, soft and passionate. I pull back and say "then this is a beautiful mistake" he smirks at me

"I love you" he says

"I love you to, and I don't know why" I replied and then I kissed him again...when we pulled away he had a really big smile on his face, I'm pretty sure it matched mine

"well I guess I didn't need Bonnie after all" he looks at me confused "what do you mean" a small smile creeps on to my face

"I had her do a spell that would keep you from leaving this room. You know, just in case you decided to leave before I finished what I had to say, which was completely possible, since you do do that a lot" he laughs before he says

"well I'm glad that I didn't" and then he kissed me again


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Let me know if you guys want me to continue the story…if there is anything you want to see, let me know, and I'll see what I can do…thank you for reading my story and I hoped you liked it**


End file.
